A conventional audio educational kit as shown in FIG. 7 includes several figures F formed on a book-like structure each figure being operatively depressed to close a trigger switch S electrically connected to a speech integrated circuit IC, and plural explanation pages B respectively describing the relevant figures adjacent to the figures F, whereby upon a depression of a specific figure, the IC will pronounce a correct speech corresponding to the explanation page for educational purpose. However, it is just a simple depression-and-sounding device, lacking of vividness to spur a player's or learner's interest.
Another conventional educational game is designed to put all the figures F on the board as shown in FIG. 8, which may also cause the same defects as above-mentioned. Both conventional games as shown in FIGS. 7 and 8 are made as fixed types, which can not be replaceable for diversified educational choices, thereby decreasing a learner's interest and limiting its commercial value.